


Meeting Rin Pt2

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin meets Sousuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Rin Pt2

**Author's Note:**

> Alas!

Nitori and Sousuke were leaving the movie theater when they ran into Rin in the lobby.  He was waiting in line to buy his ticket and saw Nitori first this time, calling out to him.

"Oi, Ai."

Nitori just about dragged Sousuke along as he ran over to his friend, child like excitement consuming his thought processes.

"Rin-Senpai!"

Rin smiled down at him and then looked at Sousuke, his smile tightening at the corners as he raked his eyes along his form, sizing him up.  Sousuke stuck his hand out, unfazed.

"Yamazaki Sousuke."

Rin frowned and shook his hand briefly and then looked away.  "Matsuoka Rin."  He rubbed his hands on the side of his pants as if he had just touched something dirty.

Nitori looked back and forth between them, biting his bottom lip worriedly.  "Um.  So, Senpai, are you here with anyone?"

"Ah, yeah.  I'm meeting Haru and Makoto.  They're running late cause Haru didn't want to leave the tub... Fucking weirdo."

"Nanase is still obsessed with water?"

"Will he ever not be?"

Nitori giggled and then jumped when he realized Rin was next in line.  "Senpai!  It's your turn to get tickets!  We'll leave now, have fun!"  He pushed Rin along up to the counter and then gave him a hug.  Rin let himself be manhandled and watched Nitori with a small, amused smile.

"Alright, Ai.  See ya later."

* * *

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Hey Ai.  I've been thinking._

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Yes, Senpai?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_About you and your boyfriend._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Oh... Um, what do you mean?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_I suppose I should meet him properly, right?_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Um... If you want to, Senpai!  It's not a requirement._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_If he means so much to you I should know who he is.  You're my best friend._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_I suppose, Senpai._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Besides, I need to make sure he's treating you right._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Senpai!  I told you already!  Sousuke treats me very well._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Shit, Ai, I was just teasing.  So... yeah.  We should all get together one night._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Okay!  Um.  Sousuke is a really good cook so maybe you could come over for dinner._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Sure, uh, that sounds great._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Does this Saturday work for you?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Yeah._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Okay see you then, Senpai._

* * *

 

"Why does Rin-Senpai want to meet you all of a sudden?  I don't get it!"

Nitori was pacing nervously around their bedroom while biting his nails, a nervous habit he thought he had kicked but apparently he just hadn't been in a truly stressful situation since he quit.  He couldn't help it, the idea of Rin wanting to meet Sousuke after so openly expressing his disapproval made his stomach turn and his throat close up.  Did Rin want to confront Sousuke?  Did he want to fight him?  Rin wouldn't be so careless about Nitori's feelings, would he?  Nitori stopped and held his stomach, leaning over.

"Ai, what's wrong?"

Sousuke was standing in the bathroom's doorway with a towel over his shoulder, getting ready to shave.

"My... my stomach hurts.  It hurts when I get nervous."

"Come here, sit."

Sousuke ushered Nitori into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat.  He felt Nitori's forehead and then got a damp, cool facecloth for him.

"Here, hold this to your head.  You're burning up."

"I'm sorry... I'm just so nervous.  Hot flash."

Sousuke kneeled down in front of him.  "Hey, babe, look at me."  He waited until Nitori cracked open his eyes.  "This is nerve wracking, I know.  But if Matsuoka loves you as much as he appears to, then he is not planning on causing any trouble.  I think he just wants to meet me, probably interrogate the hell out of me, which is fine.  I can handle that."

"But I don't want him to!  I hate fighting!"  Nitori clutched his stomach and closed his eyes.  Sousuke patted his forehead with the damp cloth and waited until Nitori relaxed.

"There won't be any fighting, love.  I promise.  I have a feeling Matsuoka wouldn't do that to you."

"He's fought before!  When we first roomed together all he did was yell at me because he was fighting with his best friend!"

"But does he do that now?  Is he still the same person he was when he acted like that?"

"...No.  Rin-Senpai is a very caring and loving friend.  I always could see that even when he was going through a hard time."

"Okay then.  Everything will be all right.  I promise."

Nitori held up his pinky.  "Pinky promise me, Daddy."

Sousuke huffed out a laugh and shook his head.  "You're adorable."   He looped his pinky with Nitori's.  "I promise that everything will be okay."

"And that you and Rin-Senpai won't fight."

"And that I and Matsuoka won't fight."

* * *

 

Nitori thought he might throw up when he heard the doorbell ring.  He rushed over and opened it to Rin standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"So I got the right house, that's good."

Nitori stepped aside and let him in.  "Did Rin-Senpai get lost?"

Rin toed off his shoes and looked around, marveling at the high ceilings and expensive looking decor.  "What?  Oh, no.  I just... I was just saying."

"That's good.  Sousuke is horrible with directions.  So I'm used to getting lost with him all the time.  If you ever get lost just call me!  I know the town like the back of my hand!"

Rin nodded.  "Yeah.  Thanks, Ai."

Nitori swallowed at the silence that stretched between them.  "Um.  So... Come in!  Sousuke is in the kitchen preparing dinner.  We just started.  I help him prepare, sometimes.  I'm getting pretty good at it!"

Nitori let his mouth run while he led Rin to the kitchen.  He couldn't hear himself speak over the internal screaming blaring through his skull.

"Ah, Matsuoka.  Nice to see you.  Hope you like seafood."

Rin took a seat at the island counter and cleared his throat.  "Yeah, I do.  Thanks."

Sousuke spared a glance up at Rin before taking out a cutting board.  "Ai, love, can you wash the vegetables for me while I get out the seasoning?"  Nitori nodded and rushed off to busy himself, and Sousuke turned his back to Rin, looking through the spice rack.  "So Ai tells me you're training to be an Olympic swimmer."

Rin stared at Sousuke until Sousuke looked at him from over his shoulder, checking to see if Rin had heard him.  Rin looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.  "Uh, yeah.  I am."

Sousuke walked back to the counter and placed the spices down and leaned on his forearms.  "That's highly commendable.  Ai goes on and on about what an inspiration you were to him."

Nitori brought the vegetables over and stuttered, his face bright red.  "S-Sousuke!  Rin-Senpai doesn't need to know that!"

Sousuke smiled and hummed, taking a stalk of celery to cut.

"Rin-Senpai, Sousuke used to swim in high school too.  He was going to train for the Olympics but he hurt his shoulder."

Rin perked up.  "What stroke?"

"Butterfly."

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Torn ligaments.  Never fully healed properly.  It still hurts sometimes if I'm doing too much physical activity.  I still go to the gym, but no more swimming for me."

Silence stretched on between the three, and with each second Nitori felt closer and closer to having a panic attack.

"Babe, could you run to the corner store and pick up some thyme?  We're all out."

Nitori looked up at Sousuke and then over to Rin.  "Um, are you sure you... want me to?"

Sousuke smiled, and placed his hand on Nitori's head.  "That's why I asked.  Can't leave the stove unattended."

He shooed Nitori out of the kitchen and ignored the concerned glances Nitori shot over his shoulder.  "We'll be fine, babe.  Go."

* * *

 

Rin watched Sousuke make his way back around the counter after Nitori was on his way.  He picked up the bottle of thyme Sousuke had put on the counter earlier and held it up for Sousuke to see.  Sousuke just smiled and leaned back on the counter, his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed, non threatening posture.

"I figured you'd want a chance to say what's on your mind without fear of hurting Ai's feelings."

Rin hummed and played with the cap of the spice bottle.  "I figure you're right."  After a pause with only the click of the bottle cap filling the space between them, Rin continued, "I guess the first thing I'm curious about is... Just... Why?  Why is a man well into his middle aged years dating an 18 year old fresh out of high school?"

Sousuke sighed.  "I suppose I don't have a reason other than I want to."

Rin pulled a face, like he had just smelled something unpleasant.  "But you realize that's fucked up, right.  He's a _child_ compared to you, there's _no way_ this relationship is fair.  You know, laws are put in place making an age illegal for a reason."

"I'm well aware.  But I can promise you, I didn't force Ai into doing anything he didn't want."

Rin slammed the bottle down.  "It doesn't matter!  Ai is too young and inexperienced to know what he wants!  He's one of the most naive people I've ever met, there's just no way he set the pace in this... this _relationship_ you two got going on."

Sousuke uncrossed his arms and held on to the edge of the counter.  "No, he didn't set the pace; I did.  I'm older and more experienced, I know when he's not ready for something even when he insists that he is.  He _is_ very young, he's new to dating, he's new to relationships, hell, he's new to figuring out what he likes.  I'm willing to guide him and help him have the best, safest first experiences he can have. _And_ ,"  Sousuke held up a finger, "Ai isn't as naive as you're claiming him to be."

Rin scowled and glared at Sousuke.  "Okay, sure, you're not hurting him or _whatever_ , but did it ever cross your mind that you were dating a 17 year old in high school?  Let me repeat.  _That is so fucked up_."  Sousuke snatched the spice bottle and put it away.  Rin continued.  "Like, how do you sleep at night knowing you fuck someone who is young enough to be your son, that you hold the power in the relationship.  You're not giving Ai a safe experience, you're manipulating him."

Sousuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Listen, I can understand your anger, but do _not_ reduce our relationship down to sex.  That's our business, not yours.  You don't know if we've had sex or not and I'm not about to discuss it with you.  If you're so angry about this because you can't see past the age difference and the idea of us fucking, then you're horribly misconceiving our relationship.  Our relationship is not built on manipulation.  We hold power over each other equally, just in different ways.  Our relationship is unconventional, but I can assure you, Ai and I don't do anything to or with each other unless we both mutually consent on it.  It's up to you if you want to trust my judgment on whether I can read Ai's needs versus his wants, you don't know me, I can understand if you don't believe a single word I have said.  I'm telling you now though, I have never hurt him and I never will.  He is too precious to me to even entertain the idea of taking advantage of him."

Rin and Sousuke stared at each other until Rin shrugged and looked away.  "Whatever, man.  I just can't understand, I guess."

Sousuke went back to cutting the rest of the vegetables to dump them in a heated skillet.  He stirred the food until the sizzling died down and then placed a cover on and turned the heat down to let it simmer.  "Matsuoka.  Talk to Ai about it.  Don't approach it in a condescending way.  You're only a year older than he is, and even though you're maturity levels differ, in _my_ eyes, you both are the same."

Rin huffed and rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, I suppose I could very well be your son, too."

Sousuke smiled.  "Precisely."

"Ugh, that's so fucked up."

"Language, young man."

Rin stared at Sousuke disbelievingly before scowling.  "That's not funny!"

Sousuke chuckled.  The front door opened and Nitori appeared holding a plastic shopping bag.  "What's not funny?"

Rin whipped his head around.  "Nothing, Ai."

"He doesn't like the Daddy treatment."

Both Rin and Nitori looked at Sousuke with their mouths open, Rin horrified and Nitori shocked Sousuke had just said that.

"Daddy treatment?"  Nitori looked between the two, trying to figure out what they had discussed while he was gone.  "Sousuke...?"

Rin narrowed his eyes.  "Okay something is going on that I'm not in on.  Ai, spill."

Nitori looked at Rin with wide eyes and then back at Sousuke, silently pleading for an explanation.  Sousuke gave Rin a pointed look.  "For someone who is so concerned that I'm forcing Ai into things he doesn't want, you sure like to boss him around."

Rin opened his mouth to say something, _but I'm not the 40-something year old fucking him_ , but snapped it shut and frowned instead.  Nitori tilted his head and held onto the hem of Sousuke's shirt, not even realizing he had reached out towards the man.  Sousuke looked down and took Nitori's hand in his own, giving the boy a smile.  "Do you want to tell him?"

"Tell me what."

Sousuke shot Rin a glare and then looked back to Nitori with a softness that wasn't there seconds before.  Nitori glanced at Rin and then back up at Sousuke and then settled on staring at his own feet.  "I... I think... I think I'd like to."

Nitori turned to Rin and bit his lip.  Rin waited as patiently as he could for Nitori to gather his thoughts.

"Um, so.  Our... our dynamic is kind of like... it kind of functions in a different way than other relationships," Nitori looked up at Sousuke who nodded in encouragement, "So the relationship I have with Sousuke is... um.  Well, he.  He... I'm his... He's my Daddy, essentially, and he takes care of me and watches out for me and supports me... and.  Um.  Yeah."  Nitori trailed off awkwardly, his face bright red.  He huffed through his nose and then met Rin's eyes.  "Sousuke is my Daddy and I'm his baby and if you have a problem with that, Senpai, then you don't have to stay for dinner!"

Rin stared at his friend, completely dumbfounded.  "Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said daddy treatment."  Rin rubbed his eyes.  "Just... What the fuck?  You pretend to be father.. and son?"

Nitori shook his head.  "No, Senpai, I'm not his son.  It's just a role he plays to me.  He is the one who I go to so I can feel safe, so I can feel loved.  His age is much greater than mine, and because I'm so young, he kind of falls into the caretaker role.  But I like it, you have to believe me Senpai.  I like this dynamic and I don't want it to change!"

Sousuke piped up, "You're familiar with the term _sugar daddy_ , I assume?"

Rin slowly nodded his head, pieces of the puzzles clicking into place.  "So... This kind of makes more sense.  It still doesn't excuse the age gap, in my opinion.  But the dynamic makes more sense.  Even if I have a hard time wrapping my mind around it."  Rin scrubbed his face.  "Oi, you're gonna give me a migraine, Ai."

Nitori ran around the island counter and pulled Rin's hands away from his face.  "Would you like a pain killer?  I think we have some Advil or Ibuprofen or..."

Rin huffed out a laugh.  "No, no, I'm okay, Ai."  He looked down at Nitori.  "Damn.  I'd never imagine you of all people would end up with a fucking sugar daddy."

Nitori blushed and stood up straight.  "What's that supposed to mean, Rin-Senpai?"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow in amusement and Rin flicked Nitori in the forehead.  "Nothing, Ai."

Nitori narrowed his eyes playfully at Rin before turning on his heel and marching back to Sousuke.  "It better have meant nothing, Senpai, or else I'd have to tell Daddy on you."

Rin half laughed, half groaned and scrubbed his face again.  "This is going to get some taking used to."

* * *

 

"Here, taste."  Sousuke held a spoon out to Rin.  Rin gave him an _are you shitting me_ look and took the spoon from his hand.

"Needs more pepper."

Sousuke made a noise in acknowledgment and got back to cooking, while Rin turned to Nitori.

"Here, Senpai, help me set the table!"

Rin took the plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Nitori, watching him in silence as the boy set the table, humming a song to himself.  Nitori did look happy, unlike the nervous, shy student he knew in high school.  He was still the same Nitori but with a new confidence that radiated around him in an infectious glow.  Rin watched Sousuke and Nitori's interactions, how easily the two flowed together.  It was obvious how very much enamored with each other they were.  Once he got passed his initial shock and his grudge against Sousuke started to ebb away, Rin realized that the man exuded a strong but calming presence.  He filled the room with a quiet energy that fell on Rin's shoulders like a blanket and seeped into his core, and Rin realized he hadn't felt this kind of warmth since before his father had passed away.  He scrunched his nose as he set drinking glasses down on the table.  Perhaps this is why he was so uncomfortable; these conflicting emotions were riling up an inner turmoil.  He wanted to hate Sousuke, he wanted to slam his fist down and call him a creep, but the more he spent time with the man, the more Rin realized Sousuke wasn't lying earlier, and there was a lot Rin didn't understand that Nitori had already figured out.  It made him feel stupid, like he was missing out on something so blatantly apparent.  He was the older one, he was Nitori's inspiration, for fuck's sake, _he_ should be the one teaching Nitori, not learning from him.  Rin stared off into space and decided that things aren't always as they seemed.

"Rin-Senpai?  Are you okay?"

"What?"

Nitori was looking up at him with concern.  "You were spacing out."

"Oh.  No, I'm fine.  Here, let me take that."  Rin took the bowl of food from Nitori's arms and brought it over to the table.

Soon enough, they all sat at the table and started to eat, falling into surprisingly easy conversation that varied from Rin's first year of swimming in university to Sousuke's experience of being on a swim team to Nitori's anticipation of going off to university.

It finally felt relaxed and tension-free, and Rin smiled as he took another bite of (delicious) food.  He had missed Nitori this past year.  Perhaps he could visit more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did well... Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
